Just Roll With It
by Violet-Eclipse
Summary: When they were young Joey and Tristan made a promise to each other that if anything should happen the other would look after their family. Joey is now ready to write his will, but his husband Seto insists that Mokuba will look after their son since he's married. Know Tristan has until the end of the week to find a husband; will Duke be able to help? AU (Sequel To Go With The Flow)


Disclaimer – Sadly Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine

* Rating is T

**A-Note: **Hey guys :) So here's my oneshot sequel to _Go With The Flow_ and my first Chaseshipping fic :) This can also be read as a stand-alone fic :) Please R&R, love you guys. Sorry for spelling and grammar.

* * *

**Summary: **When they were young Joey and Tristan made a promise to each other that if anything should happen to them the other would look after their family. Joey is now ready to write his will, but his husband Seto insists that Mokuba will look after their son since he's married. Know Tristan has until the end of the week to find a husband; will Duke be able to help? Chessshipping and minor Puppyshipping. AU OOC

* * *

**Just Roll With It**

_**Tristan's P.O.V.**_

_18 Years Ago…_

"Joey, you're really good at this game, I can never beat you" I said smiling at my best friend.

"Well I told you to get Yugi's grandpa to train you, and then you might actually stand a chance against me". Once it sunk in that we had gotten back on the topic we were trying to avoid we both looked at each other and I figured I'd be the man and start the conversation.

"Has he talked to you about losing his parents? Or how it is living with his grandpa?" Joey quietly shook his head. "Well it can't be as awesome as living with his dad's best friend. If he was he'd know more about what is dad was really like." Joey smiled at me.

"I guess you're right, you do know more about me then my parents do." A great idea popped into my head and I grinned.

"Let's make a pact, if either of us dies and leaves kids behind the other has to take care of them. It's just what besties do right?" Joey smiled at me and took my hand and shook it.

"It's a promise".

* * *

_Present Day…_

"I can't believe you got married when I wasn't there, not to mention you didn't even tell me you were dating Kaiba!" I know I was over reacting but the guy was my best friend and I really wanted to be at his wedding.

"I know I'm sorry, Seto is way more pushy then I thought. I mean I did start dating him, get engaged, and marry the guy within one week. Plus you were with Duke, in Europe I didn't want to disturb you." I face palmed at Joey's ability to undermine anything big that happens to him.

"Really Joey? A business trip to Europe is more important than your wedding? We've been best friends for twenty-one years; I thought you would have learned by now." He was so rolling his eyes right now. "So when does Kaiba want us to come out there to discuss adding Dungeon Dice Monsters to the curriculum?" Never thought I'd see the day when I would be in business with Seto Kaiba.

"Well he wants to have the meeting at the end of the week, but Tristan there's something else we need to talk about." Okay, by the sound of Joey's voice this wasn't going to be good.

"Great, you know how much I love that tone of voice." At least that got him to lightly chuckle.

"Well Seto wanted us to get all of the legal crap out-of-the-way now that we're married and well…he wants Mokuba and Noah to take care of Mattie incase anything happens to us." Oh hell no.

"Please tell me you told him no. Matt totally loves me more than Mokuba. I've known him since the day he was born, I'm the obvious choice." There's no way Joey agreed to this.

"That's what I said but, Mattie has grown attached to Mokuba and Noah and Seto thinks that since there going to get married when their finished high school, that it would be better if he was with a married couple. So we finally agreed to let Mattie choose and well he couldn't, so me and Seto made a deal if you can get a boyfriend by the end of the week and show us that you guys are serious then we will put off the choice."

"What! But I'm not even seeing anyone." He couldn't be doing what I think he is.

"Well maybe it's time to try it with Duke." Really he had to go there.

"You know Duke never goes for anything serious, plus we work and live together and if things don't work out he could fire me or worse kick me out of his life." Crap I can't believe this is happening.

"I have total faith in you bestie now I have a class to teach, good luck. Miss you." I sighed

"Miss you to see you at the end of the week". I hung up the phone and paced the room for a moment before knocking on Duke's door.

"Hey can I come in? I need to talk to you about something". Please let him agree to help me.

"Yeah come in, doors unlocked." I walked into the room and he was lying on his bed shirtless and I felt my pants tighten.

"I need you to marry me".

* * *

**Duke's P.O.V.**  
"It is time for you to grow some balls and just take what you want already, that's what I did and look how it turned out for me." I rolled my eyes.

"Do I need to remind you that I helped you 'adopt' that Puppy you love so much Seto? And I don't see you running to help me!" The knock on my door interrupted my usual bitch-fit. "Hey Tristan needs me so I'll see you at the end of the week." I ignored my best friends "like a kitten with yarn" remark and hung up the phone.

I tried to make myself look sexy…it wasn't hard and then told him to come in, but his question broke my focus. "Huh?" I didn't know if I should run into his arms and confess my feeling or make an appointment to get my ears checked.

"Well Kaiba is making Joey name Mokuba and Noah as Matt's guardians if anything happens to them and that's supposed to be my position. So they agreed that if I have a stable boyfriend when I come to see them at the end of the week then they will put the decision off, but I figured if I go there married then they'll put it in the will and we can get the marriage nulled and they'll be so sorry about the breakup that they won't both to change it." And just like that my hopes were crushed. Then my phone buzzed and I looked down at my text.

_Hope you like my thank you gift ;) I got you started, now turn into the wild kitten I know you want to be and go get your yarn so I don't have to listen to you bitch anymore._

_PS. You can thank me for my help later._

I don't know if I should kill him or thank him? "Of course I'll marry you Tristan, but you know we should practice being more intimate with each other so they don't figure us out." Damn I'm good.

"What do you me-" I pressed my lips to his and damn I enjoy playing with that string.

* * *

**Tristan's P.O.V.  
**Hands down the best idea I've ever had. I wrapped my arms around Duke and enjoyed playing with my Kitten…wait Kitten? Fuck I'm turning into Kaiba. When we pulled apart I wasn't sure what I should do. "So umm, should we go get rings?" Duke smiled at me which encouraged mini-me to keep 'rising the roof'.

"Sounds like a great idea, so when should we make you Mr. Devlin?" His smile turned into a smirk and mini-me was loving it.

"Why do I have to change my name?" I was really trying hard not to love the idea, but let's face it if this were real I'd be topping.

"Because my names the face of our business." Damn he had a good point…well I guess I'll let him have this win.

"Fine, I'll be Tristan Devlin." Duke smiled again and my heart constricted when I realized he wasn't really mine.

I sucked it up and left Duke alone to get dress and once both of us were ready we left to go ring shopping. If I had to pick the most girly thing about Duke it would be how much the man loves to shop, yet it only makes me love my Kitten more…damn I'm getting attached. "What do you think?"

Duke's question got me out my own world and suddenly he was pointing at one simple silver band and a matching emerald engagement ring. Without thinking I picked the emerald ring up in one hand and gently slid it on my Kitten's finger.

* * *

**Duke's P.O.V.  
**This has to be a dream. I can't remember how many times I've wished he would put a ring on my finger. I seriously need to come up with a way to make this more permanent. "It's perfect for you. It matches your eyes perfectly."

All I could do was smile "thanks Tristan, if there's one thing I know how to do its shop."

Damn that was lame. While I was internally beating myself up for forgetting all of my moves I noticed Tristan paying for the rings. I was about to intervene since this ring looked like it cost a fortune but he put his finger on my lips before I could open them. "Don't worry about it, Kitten. I would be a shitty fiancé if I didn't buy my future husband his engagement ring."

"Kay." That's all I could say. Not only did he unleash a swarm of butterflies in my stomach but he called me Kitten and I love it…Seto can never know. Before I could regain my mental stability Tristan grabbed my hand and we walked to the car…it took everything I had not to kiss him.

* * *

**Tristan's P.O.V.**  
It was dark by the time we got home and when I pulled into the garage I turned to look at my Kitten and he was asleep. I felt my heart constrict, I know this is a good plan but I underestimated how hard it would be on me. Putting that ring on his finger made the pain dull for a few minutes…just knowing that as long as he wore that ring he would be mine.

I decided to milk the situation for everything I could get and cradled my new kitten in my arms and began to walk into the house. Once I had a good grip on him he decided to snuggle into me and that's when I truly understood the phrase life sucks. It was more difficult than I anticipated carrying him to his bed, not because he was heavy but because he was just so damn cute I wanted to bring him to mine.

Once I left Duke sleeping soundly in his bed the pain hit me tenfold. Was I really doing this for Matt? Or was this some quick way to be with Duke? These questions kept swimming around in my head all night.

* * *

The loud pounding on the door woke me up and I was ready to kill someone, until I saw Duke with his bedhead and then my grumpiness just melted away. "Are you expecting someone?" Duke shook his head. I opened the door and was met with my very pissed off best friend and his irritated new husband.

"Hey Joey…and Kaiba, why are you here so early? Shouldn't you guys be teaching?" Joey grabbed Kaiba by the hand and dragged him into the house.

"We're here because Seto got bored and since he thought that the way we got together was so much fun he figured he's test it on you guys." Me and Duke looked at Joey with confused faces.

Joey gave Seto a glare and whispered something in his ear that made Kaiba's eyes widen and finally he talked. "I was using will thing to get you guys to date because after Joey told me that Tristan liked you Duke I knew it would take push to make a move. So I was bored and decided to do some...charity work." I couldn't decide if I wanted to kill or thank him.

Joey face palmed and then told Seto to wait in the car. "So the good news is that because he was bad, I get to pick Mattie's guardian and obviously the Job is yours." He said smiling. "I'll get the lawyer to get the documents ready for tonight." Joey gave me a hug and whispered "Go get him" in my ear before giving Duke a quick hug and leaving.

I didn't know what to say. I was too afraid that if I said the wrong thing I would lose him forever. "I guess my plans for tonight are set, the lawyer is going to need my signature." Damn I'm so bad at this.

"And mine…that is if you still want me? Because I've always wanted you and that's never going to change, I love you Tristan." I didn't think. I just pulled him into my arms and kissed him like I would never get to again.

"Kitten, you're the man of my dreams and I love you more than anything. I always have and I always will." I took his hand and got down on one knee "Duke Devlin, will you do me the honor of being my husband?" He quickly nodded and he was back once again where he belonged...in my arms.

"So Kitten, when would you like to get married?" I whispered in his ear.

He looked at me and smiled. "I have the perfect date." He said as he pulled me in for a kiss.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

**Duke's P.O.V.  
**"Hello, Kitten finally get you yarn?" Seto said chuckling over the phone.

"Aww, Seto worried I'm better at getting my man then you are?" I said rolling my eyes.

"You wish, like I've said got my puppy in a week. There's no way in hell your beating that." Seto said with an annoying amount of pride in his voice.

"Well Mr. Grow-A-Pair I got my yarn in three days. You're starting to lose your touch." I began to laugh my ass off.

"You mean Tristan got you in three days. You are his kitten." Damn.

**A-Note: **I hope you guys liked it :) I know there OOC but I tried my best to keep them close to the original. Please R&R guys love to know what you think :) Love ya :)


End file.
